Entre príncipes y princesas
by Samyclos
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran eran amigos de pequeños, pero a Shaoran el orgullo le pudo más al ver que un día vio a su amiga con unos feos lentes, desde allí no se hablan y se vuelven a reencontrar, ahora Shaoran intenta volver a tener una amistad con ella, ¿lo logrará? O ¿tal vez hay algo más? S&S T&E.


Hola! Aquí está el primer capítulo del primer fic que escribo espero que le guste.

**Por cierto, lo personajes no son de mi propiedad , todos los personajes corresponden al Clamp**.

**Summary:** Sakura y Shaoran eran amigos de pequeños, pero a Shaoran el orgullo le pudo más al ver que un día vio a su amiga con unos feos lentes, desde allí no se hablan y se vuelven a reencontrar, ahora Shaoran intenta volver a tener una amistad con ella, ¿lo logrará? O ¿tal vez hay algo más? S&S T&E

Para aclarar:

"Entre comillas"- hablan

_Cursiva_- piensan

* * *

** "Reencuentro"**

Una linda princesa de cabello castaño claro y largo, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y con una sonrisa grande en el rostro, la cual sólo la tiene cuando esta con sus amigos o familia, su piel es blanca como la leche y es muy voluptuosa es la que se encuentra sentada observando el hermoso jardín de su palacio.

_Tal vez mis padres tengan razón pero ningún pretendiente es bueno para cuidar de nuestro reino, ojalá todavía pudiera ser una niña cuando jugaba con..._ pensó la princesa pero un grito la hizo volver a la realidad

"¡Sakura!"-grito alguien

"Hola Tomoyo, perdón el retraso, ¿ya debemos irnos?"-preguntó Sakura con cara de tristeza

"Si. Debo porbarte los trajes para esta hoy, ¡ya verás que vas a quedar divina!"-dijo Tomoyo con unas Estrellita en los ojos

"Ya no me queda de otra, tendré que en un par de horas conocer a los príncipes que quedan y elegir en poco tiempo a alguno"-la cara de tristeza de la princesa Sakura se notaba demasiado

"Sakura, se que no quieres casarte pero ya verás que entre esos príncipes tal vez encuentres a alguno"- Tomoyo dijo dándole ánimos a la castaña

"Lo dudo, pero"-Dijo recuperando su ánimo de siempre-"Entonces tu también debes pensar en encontrar a alguno, tal vez hoy en el baile, en el conoceré a mis pretendientes"

"Si, pero el mío no es de urgencia, no soy hija única y además soy la segunda, mi hermano mayor controla todo"-respondió la pelinegra

"Es verdad, yo en cambio sí, porque soy hija única, sólo espero que en este baile no me encuentre con el niño ese"

"Yo creo que si va a estar"-opinó Tomoyo-"Pero Sakura eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además que sólo te dijo niña fea"

"No importa, ya verá que soy muy bonita, y también se lo demostraré a todos los niños que me dijeron fea solo por usar lentes de pequeña"- dijo la pincesa ya entrando al palacio.

* * *

En otro reino muy cercano al de los Kinomoto, se encuentra un príncipe hablando con su madre

"¡NO QUIERO IR!"-grito una voz masculina

"Xiao Lang, vamos a ir y es mi última palabra, además que los Kinomoto son amigos nuestros y debemos estar presente en la fiesta de hoy en el cual van a presentar a la princesa Sakura"-le respondió la madre a su hijo con voz calmada

"Claro, la niña fea"-dijo Shaoran

"Más respeto Shaoran, es la hija de unos grandes amigos nuestros y es la princesa más bella que hay, aparte que es la que tiene más proposiciones matrimoniales"-dijo Ieran Li-"Así que vamos a ir y lo que dijo se hace"

Al decir esto Ieran salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo solo y muy enojado

_¡¿Por qué yo?! Odio a esa niña, la última vez que la vi usaba unos lentes de fondo de botella y yo claro que le dije lo que pensaba, ¿que esperaba? que le diga una mentira_-pensó el castaño- _Yo soy Shaoran Li heredero de uno de los reinos más importante, no tengo porque hacerme amigo de la gente fea y ..._ Pero dejo de pensar en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y diviso a alguien con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Lejos de donde se encontra su reino vecino, habían dos princesas, eligiendo que poner, aún que para una de ellas eso no era verdad ya que ella se probaba los vestidos y la otra los buscaba.

"¿Tomoyo?"-dijo Sakura, pero al no ser contestada volvió a decir-"Tomoyo"- pero nada cada que su prima le buscaba ropa no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, suspiro resignada, no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su prima acerca de que clase de vestido ponerse- "¡TOMOYO!- grito esta vez muy fuerte.

"¿Mande Sakurita?"-respondió la princesa de ojos azules como el cielo- "Mira, encontré el vestido perfecto! Así dejaras con la boca abierta a cualquiera, ¿te acuerdas cuando te hice este vestido? Me dijistes que nunca te lo ibas a utilizar, pero hoy te lo vas a poner"-dijo con ojos de estrellitas, en realidad siempre quiso que Sakura usara ese vestido pero como era muy tímida no le gustaba, justo hoy tenía una muy buena escusa.

Sakura se puso roja hasta el cabello, nunca había usado ese vestido porque es demasiado, como decirlo, ummmmmm... ¡Enseña demasiado! Y para ella el hecho de que se le vean las piernas es mucho, pero no le quedo de otra que asentir con la cabeza, sabía que ha Tomoyo no le podía hacer cambiar de opinión por ninguna razón existente.

La amatista saltó prácticamente al ver a su mejor amiga y prima asentir.

_Hoy será una larga noche_- pensó la chica de ojos cafés.

* * *

"Mírale el lado bueno"-dijo un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado con una gran sonrisa en los labios

"Y según tú Eriol, ¿cuál es ese lado bueno?-preguntó el castaño con ironía

"En esa fiesta al igual que van a estar mucho pretendientes de la princesa Kinomoto, también van a haber otras princesas más"-respondió Eriol a la pregunta de su amigo y primo del alma.

Shaoran dibujo una sonrisa en los labios, tal vez su primo tuviera razón, el iba por obligación además su madre nunca le dijo que no podía andar con otras chicas que no fueran Kinomoto, aunque lo que el no sabía era lo que iba a presenciar esa noche-"Tienes razón Eriol, mi madre nunca me especificó para que iba a la fiesta".

"Ya ves que tengo razón, además yo también pueda ver a alguna para mi por allí"-replico el inglés, por que si Eriol era inglés era uno de los herederos más importantes al igual que Sakura y Shaoran en todo el mundo-"Pero vamos a cambiarnos alistarnos ya, que en unas dos horas empieza el baile.

Ambos salieron del lugar de donde se encontraban para dirigirse cada quien a sus cuartos.

* * *

Sakura estaba en pánico, nunca pero NUNCA había ido a una fiesta, en sus 17 años de vida ha estado en su casa o en el pueblo pero a escondida sin que nadie se enterara de quien era, excepto su prima Tomoyo que siempre la acompañaba, pero este momento era diferente, miles de personas y no cualquier personas herederos al trono de cada quien, SUS pretendientes, las personas que quieren casarse con ella y más van a estar allí mirándola.

De sólo pensarlo de daba terror, ella sabía que era tímida y con más razón.

Por suerte había conseguido pedirle a su padre que fuera un baile o fiesta pero que cada persona utilice un antifaz, no sabe la razón pero se siente protegida con eso puesto.

"Bueno Sakura, es tiempo ya terminé"- Dijo la amatista con los ojos de estrellas"- ¡Te ves divina! Cualquiera como te dije antes, va a quedar con la boca abierta y las babas chorreando"-Saco una cámara y empezó a grabarla, ella tenía esa rara costumbre de grabar cosas o por lo menos a ella eso nunca cambiaría

"¡TOMOYO! "- Se sofocó-"No digas mentiras ellos no se van a quedar con la boca abierta"- dijo inocentemente la mejor amiga de la amatista

"Esta bien"- suspiro rendida la verdad es que su prima siempre tiene que ser tan ingenua y dejo de grabar- "Pero igual debemos esperar a que nos llamen y en ese momento bajar, ya que recién empieza el baile y tu te debes presentar en la mitad"

"De acuerdo, esperaré"-respondí la chica de ojos verdes y le sentó en el borde de su cama.

* * *

En la puerta del palacio entraban dos jóvenes con antifaces ,el castaño con uno de color verde y el ojiazul con uno de color azul, a su lado se encontraba la hermosa dama Ieran también con un antifaz pero de color blanco.

Ambos caminaron detrás de la bella Dama hasta quedar en frente del Rey Kinomoto

"Mucho gusto, Fujitaka, gracias por invitarnos"- dijo esta haciendo una reverencia

"Gracias a ustedes por haber asistido"- respondió el Rey

"Es un placer estar aquí su majestad, deseo conocer a su hija y poder llevarnos bien"-dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa e inclinando la cabeza.

"Es verdad, su hija debe ser una hermosa dama"- alegó Shaoran _aunque lo dudo_ pensó

"Sí, en verdad lo es, pero la conocerán en la mitad del baile, yo se que ya la habían visto pero eso es cuando fue una niña apenas, les aseguro que ha cambiado muchísimo"-replico el Rey Fujitaka-" Hasta el momento en que la puedan ver pueden estar en cualquier lugar del palacio, por cierto ella va a estar acompañada de su prima la princesa Tomoyo.

"Ahora, disculpen niños pero debo hablar cosas con el Señor"-interrumpió Dama Ieran

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con las cabezas, viendo como se alejaban ambos reyes.

"Me pregunto de que hablarán"- pregunto indirectamente en voz alta el joven Li

"De seguro cosas sin importancia para nosotros"- replico el joven Hiiragizawa mientras jalaba del brazo a su pariente- "Pero ven vamos a divertirnos"

"Esta bien"- suspiro resignado- "Pero a ¿que clase de niña se le ocurre hacer que la personas usen antifaces?

"A las personas misteriosas"-le respondió con una gran sonrisa en joven de cabello negro-azulado-" Pero venga, vamos tenemos tiempo para hacer muchas cosas hasta que presenten a las princesas"

Shaoran se dejó llevar por su pariente hacia quien sabe donde.

* * *

"Esto es aburrido"- dijo por enésima vez la castaña con los ojos cerrados y acostada en su cama.

"Lo se, pero aguanta un poco más ya pronto llegara la hora"- le contestó a su amiga igual de cansada de esperar.

Ambas soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, deberán esperar muchísimo.

* * *

Ya era la hora en presentar a su hija y sobrina ,así que el Rey Fujitaka se puso de pie y pidió prestada la atención de todos, antes de eso había enviado a una empleada a que les avise a las princesa que estén listas

"Su atención un momento porfavor"- Fujitaka que estaba a lado acompañado de Ieran Li llamo la atención de todos-" Es el momento de presentar a mi hija y a mi sobrina, así que porfavor presten atención a las escaleras"

Todos posaron su mirada en las escaleras en espera de que bajarán las princesas

"Tanto drama solo para presentar a unas princesas que de seguro no son la gran cosa"- recalco Shaoran. _Aunque una de ella no lo es, de seguro baja con sus gafas_ pensó.

"Eso le da un toque misterioso ya te dije"- le dijo observando a su primo

"Claro, pero... - No pudo continuar porque las luces de la sala del baile se apagaron y sólo una luz se movía entre la oscuridad.

Esa luz solo iluminaba a dos hermosas jóvenes una de la que llamo la atención de todos fue el de la chica de ojos verdes, y como no ,sí usaba un vestido rojo que brillaba ante la sola luz que se encontraba, su vestido era de tirantes, pegado a su cuerpo lo cual hacia que la personas vieran sus curvas y cada detalle como sus pechos y las piernas .

El vestido era hasta el piso pero inclinado subiendo como escalera dejando mucha imaginación a su paso, con su antifaz rojo también ,pero lo que resaltaba eran sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que brillaban con esmeraldas y sus cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros que parecía un ángel.

Todos y cada uno se quedaron con la boca abierta, nunca aunque conocieran por mucho a Sakura se la imaginaban tan hermosa, tan linda, tan, tan...

Pero el único que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra chica a su lado de ojos azules, su vestido azul de tirantes con sus cabellos ondulados que caían sobre sus hombros y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios fue Eriol, nunca se imaginó ver a alguien tan distinta y a la vez misteriosa como él.

Cuando la luz se encendió mostrando a una Sakura sonrojada, nadie se movía, permanecían estar todavía en estado de shock todavía, hasta que la voz de Fujitaka los regreso a la realidad :

"Ella es mi hija Sakura y a su lado se encuentra mi sobrina Tomoyo, espero que cada uno se lleven bien con ellas. Ahora continuemos con el baile"- Dicho esto su mirada se posó en la de Ieran Li- " Es hora de empezar"-le susurro para que sólo ella lo oyera

Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraban todavía con los ojos bien abiertos ambos primos

"¡Que lindas!"-susurraron ambos al unísono

Sus miradas se posaron en donde se encontraban las princesas más lindas que jamás conocieron , claro que al ser tan bonitas estaban rodeadas de varios pretendientes.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, allí los dejo en el siguiente capítulo verán (mejor dicho leerán) mas cosas, recuerden que este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, dejen reviews si les gusto.

¡Gracias por leer!

esperen a la siguiente actualización


End file.
